Talk:La Quotidienne
/Archive Error There is an erro in your article. Voites should be points Pierlot McCrooke 18:58, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :I use them interchangeably intentionally. I want to keep them more or less synonymous, makes it easier. Edward Hannis 19:09, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::It could confuse some people. I suggest you change it. Pierlot McCrooke 20:05, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Nah. If I want to specifically say how many people vote for a person, I'll speak in terms of "people" rather than "votes/points". Else, it makes it sound like this is a game, not an election. Edward Hannis 21:24, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that would be funny if it was a game "And in the fourth quarter Oos was up 4-0 when out of no where Yuri wins 6-4! Amazing!!!" Haha Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:32, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Fourth quarter? That's most likely football. How the heck did Oos get 4 points? Two safeties? :P Edward Hannis 22:43, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, he blind sided Yuri's QB twice in the endzone and then at the last second Yuri's Team scored a touchdown on a pass to Dimi Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:45, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :He should've had that crazy black guy from the hood from The Blind Side help him out. For our analogy, we could say that black man is Ygo. Even though he's supposed to be on the other team... ah, forget it. Btw, The Blind Side was among the worst movies ever seen on a plane. Behind "Dinner for Smucks", maybe. The French version, Le Diner de Cons, is freaking hilarious. Edward Hannis 22:52, January 1, 2011 (UTC) The worst movie I saw in the last year was Avatar ponytial tree sex? It made no sense just like Incepton, not so bad but okay. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 01:49, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with Marcus here. Both of those films where described as 'masterpieces' by renowned movie critics, but I really don't get what the fuss is about. Especially Avatar was só predictable - one big cliché with a layer of environmentalism painted over it to make sure people who say the movie sucks feel very bad. What a lame director that Cameron is... 08:03, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Avatar, if you ask me, was nothing more then just "Dances with Wolves\Pocahontas" meets E.T. The only difference was a bunch of ugly alien monsters and the fact that they made the Native Inhabitants blue and nine feet tall and the invaders fly in spaceshuttles. Very lame indeed. Pierius Magnus 08:46, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Its motives are as old as speech: two people from different worlds meet, they fall in love but simply can't be together. Yet they do get together. Sounds familiar? (Any connection to the thousands of lame movies you might possibly have seen is purely coincidental) 08:52, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah.lol but i must say the Boy Meets girl story has changed: *Aborignial Story - Boy meets girl, girl is eaten, boy is hungry. *Nordic Story - Boy meets girl, boy signs at girl for 50 minutes, girl sings at boy for 30 minutes. Both are hungry so they eat mutten. *Shakepearean - Boy meets girl, girl fakes death do to class difference, boy sees girl dead;kills self, girl sees boys dead...kills self. All are dead. *Now - Boy meets girl, both are mentally stupid. They try to be funny, after settleing differences they get married. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:29, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :I had to laugh big-time when I read this Percival E. Galahad 15:44, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 16:24, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :@Marcus: There's a difference between "complicated" and "makes no sense". Granted, you have to think about Inception. The screenwriter, Christopher Nolan, also made Memento and The Dark Knight. You have to think in levels: reality is the plane, level 1 is the van chase scene, level 2 is the hotel, level 3 is the snowy base, and level 4 is the weird place built by Cobb (DiCaprio) and Mal (forgot her real name). Best part of the film was that French song. Non! Rien de rien, je ne regrette rien. :D Edward Hannis 17:19, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :@Medvedev: When you create the highest-budget film in the history of humanity, you don't really take risks. But c'mon, Cameron has a few good, riskier, films behind him. Abyss? Aliens? Titanic?! You gotta give him some credit for those other ones. Edward Hannis 17:19, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I liked Abyss and Titanic very good. But Avartar was a 3D head-ache of stupid aliens in Dancing with Wolves. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 17:23, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not saying that Avatar was anything like Citizen Kane or Pulp Fiction or anything, but it's nonetheless good. Yes, it's predictable, but so are almost all films. I can actually tell you just about everything that happens in a movie, by the page it is on the screenplay. Not exaggerating. Movies are formulaic. Edward Hannis 17:39, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::They don't make movies like they use to, do they? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 17:45, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::I suffer from nostalgia to the 1960s Italian movies 17:47, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Beats having a thing for obscure films. I lie when people ask me what my favorite movies are. Who the heck has ever heard of movies like V for Vendetta or eXistenZ? Edward Hannis 17:52, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, When i tell people My favorite movie was "Gone with the Wind" they say "oh you mean the long book thingy?" *Shakes head*... But for some reason i'm a sucker for a good musical from any age Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 18:08, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not too much for musicals. I like the Broadway version of the Addams Family. What I lack in height, I make up for in shallowness. Edward Hannis 18:16, January 2, 2011 (UTC) OWTB ain't gonna be PM people :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:18, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Your how maniest? This is your how maniest election in Lovia, Edward? You believe me: they'll all show up. Haha. I can promise you, there'll be people you've never seen or heard of before. And all inactive politicians will be back. My bet. 19:22, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Probably, but one of these days, that "groundhog" effect's going to stop, and people counting on the inactive will pay. Anyhow, my job is to make something readable, so the first thing to do is have something to say. Journalism 101, a class I never took, would have probably taught me that. Edward Hannis 19:24, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Lovia 101 teaches us that elections are decided by the five last voters, never the first five 19:27, January 2, 2011 (UTC) But getting the First and Middle votes never hurt Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 19:29, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :True of course 19:29, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't know if the 7 Vote Effect will kick in, however. Edward Hannis 19:31, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not sure either. We'll have to wait and see. 19:33, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm even more interested if I'll be credited for coining that term. TNCT coined "Red Line", LQ 'll coin "7 Vote Effect". Edward Hannis 19:35, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::Didn't the novine coin anything? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:35, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Did they? Edward Hannis 19:39, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I don't expect them to :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:40, January 2, 2011 (UTC) The Brigade Perhaps worth to be mentioned in an article sooner or later? It has, after all, caused a lot of controversy and a possible case might be coming up. The entire gun-law-thingy is an interesting topic, as it never before was mentioned or brought up. Pierius Magnus 22:53, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :It might be. I'm currently waiting for the concern with Dimi to raise a little. Things are finally moving for the question of the king's authority. A big question, and I've taken a stance I don't think best for me. Edward Hannis 03:04, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Well sir, as you probably know: the bravest of men always take a stance that isn't necessarily best for them. I myself have, suprisingly, always supported the monarchy. Of course this would require the monarch I support to represent all of his citizens, not just those whose ideas and ideals are similar to his own (read: leftists and liberals). Pierius Magnus 08:20, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Please show me those "conservative" bills which I have not supported, although they were of good quality? 12:28, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::As I said before, I accuse not the leader, but rather the institution. Edward Hannis 01:01, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Leftist tabloid I know the press in this country is run by the same elitist clan that spoils our nation's potential but I would like some publication in it nonetheless. You always support the big villain parties so now it is time to write a piece about the true will of the people, please. I'd like a remark concerning the boycott of my MOTC candidacy and some references to my marvelous recital. Thanks in advance, Marc Thomassen. 14:18, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :Hahahaha . Cristian Latin 16:51, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Opinionating? The level of LQ has dropped a serious amount lately. I have never seen any prove that justifies the ban against Pierlot, certainly not on this wiki. In Lovia he still isn't a criminal since he wasn't found guilty by either court or the site administration. I'd suggest to consider words more carefully in the future because freedoms come with responsibilities. 13:06, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Opinionating? Perhaps. But not any less opinionating then TNCT. And of course the dissapearnce of McCrooke had to be noticed - and reported. Pierius Magnus 13:11, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, then both newspapers are making mistakes. I never defended TNCT, did I? All I'm saying that the incriminating choice of words could be enough to start a trial. Because I'm no whiny guy and I do like to defend press freedom I wont go that far. But seriously, why are we wasting quality papers here? 13:13, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :McCrooke disappeared. He is a known criminal and someone with a very, very bad reputation to say the least. In fact I was about to start a trial against him for blackmail and planning a coup back in December 2010 but I dropped the charges. Now all of a sudden he’s gone for a year. It would be stranger NOT to report on this. I find it strange TNCT does not even mention his disappearance – which is undeniably a fact. Pierius Magnus 13:16, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::It should be reported but the question is how. Making it seem as if the PM is supporting a Congress full of criminal masterminds just because you can't beat a non-present MOTC is rather lame. It shows how childish some people exercise their freedom of speech. There is no such thing as an opinionated quality paper (which doesn't mean a QP can't have opinionated articles). 13:24, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I find it strange your party defends McCrooke and the fact you support someone who will not be able to vote for any of your proposals or be active in any way is just a bit silly, let's be honest. At best, you get three active congressmen: Alyssa, Jon and you. At worst two: Alyssa being rather unactive. The fact that you allowed McCrooke to be a member of your party and support him, even during his ban, his something worth reporting on. I, personally, would not support such a candidate. Apparantly Hannis agrees with me. As for "quality newspapers": I do not know what your criteria are but I doubt we have ANY QP at this moment if they are ought to be neutral. There is no such thing a neutral newspaper. Ask the King! :) Pierius Magnus 13:30, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::(1) Pierlot was not expelled by Lovian authorities. I think of it as him being held captive by Interpol: no proof in Lovia, no ban from Lovia, no problem for Lovia. I want to endorse Pierlot so other parties will have to drop a candidate, one that can vote potentially against our proposals. You will hate that strategy, because you don't benefit from it, but it is not at all 'weird'. (2) There is a difference between not being entirely neutral but trying to give a balanced view and clearly opinionated but still trying to seem a QP. 13:34, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :So you want to get him into congress just because you rather have someone NOT voting at all then someone voting contra on your bills? Well, I see the wisdom in that. Politics is a dirty game, brother, it shows once again. Lol, offtopic: the Interpol-thingy reminds me of Lars' conspiracy theory a year or so ago. Read LQ-archives. :No, again, you strategy is not 'weird', not very fair either. But hey, life ain't fair. Furthermore I would say TNCT is also "clearly opinionated" as it's editors tend to clearly pick sides in a conflict or controversial situation. I think it's best to see both LQ and TNCT as "not entirely neutral" - in all fairness. One isn't neccesarily worse then the other. Pierius Magnus 13:42, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not attacking just LQ here, TNCT is as guilty as LQ is. It just shows less because TNCT is part of the political majority. Oppositional papers always look more radical, but looks are not the essence here. ALL papers should do some more effort. Why not work on a deontological code as I suggested in the pub, it might counter political polarization. 13:46, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Quoting Pierius: "So you want to get him into congress just because you rather have someone NOT voting at all then someone voting contra on your bills? Well, I see the wisdom in that. Politics is a dirty game, brother, it shows once again." Yup, totally right man. Cristian Latin 13:59, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Great article Well written Hannis, my compliments! It is how it is. You've surprised us again with a great view of Lovian reality! Cristian Latin 13:51, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :It seems all reason is lost. Well, if established newspapers like LQ en TNCT keep downgrading themselves I myself will have to rewrite their articles into a one-day-behind-but-at-least-decent-newspaper. 13:54, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :: I'd say go ahead, mate. Cristian Latin 13:57, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :::I have a better idea, one that is more fun for me to do. I will dissect every article published in LQ or TNCT and show how neutral, reliable and trustworthy they are. Numbers will be published so that we can see who has the best newspaper. Competition to be the number one might increase quality. 14:00, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :::: Well do so. Don't forget to put on your communist red-light-ish scope :)). Cristian Latin 14:02, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::Problem is what America is suffering from too: violent polarization. Even objectifying attempts like Yuri's are met with false skepticism. 14:03, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::: I only said that Yuri has to do so if he thinks that he can be more objective than others. Of course, NOTHING is objective as long as we are all human beings. I bet you don't want newspapers that only describe the facts like "then happened this, then happened that". Calling this violent polarization is completely exaggerated. Cristian Latin 14:08, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::@Latin: I dare to say I always made a distinction between my personal opinion and truth generally defendable as such. I wasn't planning 'a red newspaper' but a newspaper about how newspapers are colored - a rainbow-bashing newspaper so you will. 14:06, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: Very fine. Just do that. Let the journalists do their jobs, objective brother from another mother. Cristian Latin 14:09, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :That's the point, journalists don't do their jobs anymore. They just write and throw in some mediocre counter-opinion for keeping up appearances. I don't minds opinions in papers, but they need to be recognized as such and most of all, polarization shouldn't get out of hand. 14:12, January 12, 2011 (UTC)